Artifact Auction
Greetings everybody, welcome to our Weekly Artifact Auction! Here we have the finest artifacts up for bidding, sold through the Artifact Roadshow. New arrivals and old favorites constantly appear throughout each auction. Our system is easy to master and similar to other institutions, but with a twist. Instead of the highest dollar amount winning an artifact, the best effects will win ownership. Simply put, interested bidders must place forwards an effect (and sometimes origin) for a showcased artifact. Users may bid multiple times to edit their effects or offer up a completely new set. (Place revisions in bullet point list format with newest versions below the earlier ones. Winning owner may decide which version to post, unless popular opinion demands another option more). Bidders may vote for themselves, but it is encouraged to choose the most apt and best fitting effects. Search the site beforehand to see if it is already mentioned elsewhere to help you create suitable effects, which are marked with an asterisk at the end. The polls will be opened starting on Friday and continue until Sunday, after which the auction is officially closed. The user with the most support will gain ownership of said artifact. The particular artifact will be listed as transferred and the user given ownership (a semi-filled page with a partially completed template requiring separate effects and origin descriptions and minor infobx addition). Sold artifacts listing multiple effect(s) will remain on the page until the buyer completes the page; afterwards, it is asked that user then remove Users that submit virtually the same effect will be grouped together on the ticket and listed as co-owners if they win. Artifacts that either have no effects submitted or have a majority vote find all listed effects unsuitable, it will be listed as unsold and temporarily taken off the catalogue. New lots are listed every Sunday, from which users can start the bidding process. On Sunday the winning bidder’s names are released, the starter pages are created and the next set of lots is posted. Signed-in users may submit their own artifacts for listing; however, the auction will only take a total of five user artifacts per week to limit overcrowding. All artifacts provided for sale are unmade red-links without effects. Provided below is a sample auction: William C. Davidon’s Dolly *Yoterras88: Removes sensitive documents by embedding it in furniture. Fri *KwerinMacLoqk: Directs user towards government secrets. User will feel the need to infiltrate/expose them. Wed *Asterix07’Gray: User’s protests against issues will lead them towards unprotected incendiary material that can harm the opponents structure or public image. Fri **Steals the most personally valuable and sensitive possessions out of a building when wheeled out an exit. Desire to steal intensifies each time. Thu **Lets user see through redacted files. Sun William C. Davidon’s Dolly Yoterras88 KwerinMacLoqk Asterix07’Gray None Week 1 Winners William Coffin Coleman's Arc Lantern: Garr9988 Vulcan's Hammer: Prof. Draco Osiris' Flail: Mr.123 Weeks 2 and 3 Winners Simeon Bourgeois' Torpedo Shell: Wilesjeffery2152 Arthur Conan Doyle's Pipe: GunjiBunny Susan Nolen-Hoeksema’s Glasses: Wilesjeffery2152 Penthesilea's Spear: Mr.123 Preserved Hardtack from the Civil War: Wilesjeffery2152 Pier Gerlofs Donia's Compass: Mr.123 Spirit of St. Louis' Propeller Spinner: Garr9988 Maitreya's Purse: Mr.123 Preston Brooks' Cane: Garr9988 Dorothy Liebes' Ball of Yarn: Garr9988 Père Fouettard's Whip: Garr9988 Week 4 Winners Stone from the "Wailing Wall" * GunjiBunny: Causes those within a 10-foot radius, except those of Jewish faith, to weep uncontrollably. Ferruccio Lamborghini's Ferrari Clutch * GunjiBunny: Squeezing the clutch gives the user the ability to run 217 mph (the max speed of a Lamborghini). A second squeeze deactivates it and puts the user into a three day coma from exhaustion. Zoroaster's Bones * GunjBunny: Dark Vault item, all items can cause apocalyptical events. **Skull can be used to destroy entire cities; **Clavicle can be used to control others free will; **Humerus causes earthquakes when stuck in sand; **Ulna (both needed) can cause fire to rain from the sky. **Rest of bones are MIA Erno Rubik's Box *Mr.123: Passing any object through will cause it to come out completely reconfigured and jumbled. Looking directly into it causes great confusion and as a result, frustration. William James Sidis' Bookcase * Prof.Draco and GunjiBunny: Placing a book on the shelf immediately transfers the information to the user (not increasing their IQ but simply the amount of knowledge they have). Ogier The Dane's Shield * Garr9988: Protects Denmark when it is in peril through various means (known to have inspired the WW2 Danish resistance group Holger Danske, having at the time imbued its members with heroism and a desire to protect). Week 5 Winners Abraham Ulrikib's Caribou Pelt * Scalec: Infused with Abraham and his family's despair, the pelt ensares anyone who touches it, making it impossible for them to move. Frankie Avalon's Suntan Lotion * Scalec: Works a bit too well. Specifically designed to look and last like a natural tan, the formula permeates skin cells so as to allow the dihydroxyacetone to produce more melanoidins. Test subjects enjoyed a golden skin tone that progressively got darker and darker before sending their body into toxic shock. Week 6 Richard Chase's Steak Knife * Garr9988: Imbues the holder with Chase's hypochondria, the butcher knife convinces the wielder that they are suffering from maladies that can only be cured by killing and drinking blood (or holding/consuming oranges and/or orange juice). * GunjiBunny: Drains all blood from an organic being stabbed with it. Richard Chase's Steak Knife Garr9988 GunjiBunny None James Henry Atkinson's Mouse Trap Hank Aaron's Batting Equipment Daikoku's Mallet Anton LeVey's Bible Joseph Stalin's Moustache Cream Wat Tyler's Lance Sandstone Bricks from the Pyramid of Giza Thomas Jefferson's Wig John Sutter's Pickaxe Otis Barton's Bathysphere Category:Blog posts